Une seule démonstration d'amour : La Jalousie
by Lio-CJanton
Summary: Natasha et Clint ont très peu de contacts affectif devant leur collègues, il est même parfois compliqué pour les nouveaux venus de savoir que les deux agents son en couple. Je vous propose un recueil de deux histoire parallèle, une qui mettra en avant la jalousie de Natasha et l'autre celle de Clint.
1. Chapter 1

Les avengers étaient tous réunie dans la salle de réunion, Tony et Steve discutaient avec Fury. Natasha était avec l'agent Hill regardant une dernière fois les dossiers sur lesquels ils allaient travailler, Bruce lui, étudiait déjà la personnalité la plus complexe de la nouvelle mission. Thor n'allait plus tarder. Seul Clint était dans un coin en train de trier ses flèches et de remplir son carquois, l'agent Barton était de ceux qui préparait leur matériel durant un long moment s'assurant de l'état parfait de celui-ci

Il y avait du bruit dans la pièce mais l'assassin ne semblait pas plus déranger, tout ce qui l'importait était de terminer son équipement pour ensuite aller préparer son sac car il savait qu'ils ne resteraient pas à la tour Stark.

La salle devint silencieuse quand une femme entra, chacun des hommes présents dans la salle se retournèrent sur elle, tous sauf Bruce et Clint qui avait autre chose à faire qu'à regarder une minette se pavaner. Pour Bruce cela ne l'intéressait guère au travail, et pour Clint il avait plutôt intérêt à garder ses yeux sur ses flèches et son arc. La jeune femme se rapproche de Fury et des deux avengers.

\- « Messieurs laissez-moi vous présenter Stefani Holden, un agent d'élite envoyer par nos compères c'est elle qui suivait l'évolutions de cette affaire avant qu'elle ne nous vienne entre les mains » dit Fury.

\- « Mademoiselle » dit Stark.

\- « Appelez-moi Stefani monsieur Stark » sourit-elle.

\- « Dans ce cas appelez-moi Tony. »

\- « Monsieur Rogers » sourit l'agent.

\- « Mlle Holden. »

Elle sourit face au Captain. Fury la dirigea vers les autres avengers.

\- « Je vous présente… «

\- « Natasha Romanoff, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! » Dit Stefani.

\- « Euuh... enchantée » dit la jeune femme.

\- « Natasha voici Stefani Holden, elle s'occupait du dossier avant qu'il ne nous soit transférer. »

\- « Ah ! Bienvenu alors » souri la veuve noire.

Maria Hill la salua elle aussi, le prochain fut le docteur Banner, qui n'avait pas réagi au charme de la jeune femme blonde et pulpeuses. Il s'était contenter de sourire brièvement.

\- « Et voilà notre espion, assassin, archer, et un de nos meilleur atout le très discret Clint Barton », dit Fury.

Clint releva les yeux de son arc qu'il nettoyer avec douceur et non sans amour. L'agent Holden le regardait dans les yeux, des yeux avec un éclats particuliers, l'éclate de ceux d'un homme pleinement satisfait par sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait souvent entendu parler d'un agent au passé mystérieux et au tempérament discret mais non dangereux. Elle pouvait désormais mettre un visage sur le nom de Barton. Clint Barton.

\- « Je dois rajouter séduisant » sourit l'agent Holden lui tendant la main.

\- « Merci, dit simplement l'archer. Vous êtes ? » Demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main.

\- « Oh euh Stefani Holden j'étais sur le dossier avant qu'il soit dirigé vers vous. »

\- « Ok, bienvenu. »

\- « Vous vous battez qu'avec ça ? » Dit-elle pointant l'arc de l'agent.

\- « Ça. C'est mon outil de travail, mon arme de défense. Oui c'est avec ÇA que je me bats » répondis l'archer passant son doigt sur la gravure que Natasha avait fait inscrire.

L'agent Holden pencha la tête et la regarda attentivement.

\- « C'est en quelle langue ? Demanda-t-elle

\- C'est du russe. »

La veuve noire regarda la nouvelle qu'elle avait accueillis avec le sourire avant d'un air mauvais désormais. Elle surveillait le regard de Clint aussi mais comme elle l'espérait il avait un regard droit et sans ambiguïté. C'était très son Clint. Elle se rapprocha de lui laissant Maria terminer sa phrase dans le vide. L'agent Hill n'eut qu'à lever la tête vers l'agent Barton pour comprendre la soudaine disparition de la rousse. Elle se rapprocha assez pour entendre la jeune femme de nouveau.

\- « Qu'est ce qui est écrit, excusez-moi ça m'intrigue. Ça vous correspond ? » Demanda l'agent Holden.

\- « моя любовь » dit Clint parfaitement en souriant.

L'agent Holden sourit elle aussi. Natasha souri malgré elle, l'accent russe de Clint était très beau et travailler.

\- « Quel bel accent, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

\- « Mon amour » dit Natasha. « C'est le mot qui lui correspond le mieux, enfin celui que je voulais pour que son arc lui soit le plus personnel possible » continua la russe en caressant les cheveux de Clint.

Clint sourit discrètement, il savait que sa compagne ne serait pas loin et qu'elle surveillait l'agent Holden. En ayant vu la mine déconfite de la blonde Clint se retint d'exploser de rire mais il ne put se retenir de partager ce moment avec la femme de sa vie. - « Ты сломал ее сердце дорогой » dit Clint en regarde l'espionne. (Tu lui as brisé le cœur) - « Хорошо » dit la jeune femme en souriant. (Tant mieux) La blonde se sentit très vite de trop face au couple qui se regardait en riant. Si Natasha avait envoyé la première bombe vers la jeune agent celle-ci ne se laissait pas abattre pour autant. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dans les vestiaires Clint se changeait pour revêtir son uniforme, il serra ses bottes et ajusta le haut de son uniforme, sa manche longue au renfort à l'avant-bras serré pour éviter les douleurs quand il tendait son arc. L'autre manche courte pour faciliter l'étirement et le confort lorsqu'il bandait son arc. La fermeture montée il regarda dans le miroir derrière lui si tout était impeccable. En tant qu'agent de niveau et déclarer comme élite il se devait de montrer l'exemple tant sur la tenue, mais aussi sur la conduite. Il vit que tout était dans l'ordre, il vérifia une dernière fois son arc et se remémora la scène avec la nouvelle agent et la manière dont Natasha avait caresser ses cheveux. Il sourit et repassa sa main sur la gravure avant de le plier et de le ranger soigneusement. Ses flèches toute vérifiées et parfaite furent rangé une par une dans son carquois qu'il enfila directement sur lui. Son sac d'affaires de rechange dans les mains il sortis des vestiaires et se mit en route vers le hangars du Quinjet. Mais il fut arrêté avant d'y pénétrer.

\- « Agent Barton », héla la tête blonde.

\- « Agent Holden. »

\- « Je vous cherchais, on m'a dit que vous étiez le meilleur pilote de Quinjet, je n'ai pas encore approcher un de ces appareil », dit elle arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- « Le meilleur je ne sais pas, je ne le dirais pas, mais je peux vous le montrer » dit l'archer reprenant sa route.

L'agent Holden le précéda, ses cheveux cette fois attachés pour faire plus sérieux n'avait même pas interpelé l'archer, qui n'avait en tête que les magnifique cheveux roux à l'odeur si douce.

\- « Alors comme ça vous et l'agent Romanoff vous êtes ensemble ? » Demanda-t-elle.

\- « C'est de l'ordre personnel. L'agent Romanoff et moi-même sommes des agents du SHIELD avant tout » Dit Clint pour ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

\- « C'est mignon »

Le Quinjet fut dans leur champ de vision, Clint posa sa main sur le scan et la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre le monstre volant, la jeune femme eu un mouvement de recule.

\- « C'est… C'est ça ? »

\- « Vous vous attendiez à une splendide réplique d'air force one ? » ria l'archer. « Celui-ci c'est l'X16, un bijou une superbe innovation face au ancien, Stark y est pour grand-chose je préfère piloter celui-ci que les anciens, on a moins de chance de crever » Dit Clint.

\- « De… Euuuh.. »

\- « Ca va je rigole on se calme. Si c'est votre premier voyage mettez-vous à un endroit où vous verrez le ciel, ça va vous détendre, autrement rester avec Stark et Banner, ils ne dorment jamais en vol, du moins c'est très rare »

Clint posa ses affaires dans son coin et s'installa au poste de pilotage, il régla tous les détails à sa convenance restant totalement silencieux pour ne pas être perturber, la jeune Holden le regarda faire, le dévorant des yeux.

\- « Vous êtes vraiment passionné par ça » dit-elle.

\- « J'aime ce que je fais comme tout le monde ici, autrement il n'y aurait personne au SHIELD, c'est un métier où on doit avoir un minimum de passion et de folie aussi »

\- « Ne pas avoir de vie de famille ne vous dérange pas ? Elle en pense quoi votre famille ? »

Clint soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Non ça ne me dérange pas, et je n'ai pas de famille c'est inscrit dans les dossiers du SHIELD. C'est confidentiel. » Dit l'archer mauvais face à tant de souvenir.

\- « Oh.. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser… » dit l'agent Holden en baissant la tête.

\- « C'n'est rien. Si vous avez des affaires allez les préparer une fois l'ordre de mission donné, il ne reste que quelque-minutes avant l'ordre de décollage et seulement deux avant la procédure de décollage que j'engage moi-même. C'est juste un conseil je sais comment sont les femmes pour leurs affaires. » Dit Clint.

\- « L'exemple est pour mlle Romanoff ? » Souri la jeune femme.

L'Archer regarda sa montre et souri.

\- « Actuellement l'Agent Romanoff est au SAS attendant l'ordre de départ de Fury et du conseil. Elle à fini ses affaires depuis au moins une demi-heure »

\- « L'agent Barton à raison, vous devriez allez-vous préparer » Dit Steve la faisant sursauter.

\- « Oh ! Euh… Oui bien sur monsieur Rogers »

La jeune femme ne mit pas plus de temps pour sortir du Quinjet et regagner sa chambre. Steve se mit aux côtés de Clint et souri en voyant que tout était déjà en place.

\- « Hawkeye toujours prêt » rit Captain.

\- « J'anticipe, comme ça tout est prêt, tu n'es pas avec Sharon ? » Demanda Clint.

\- « Elle est en infiltration au Philipine je pense ou quelque pars pas là, alors non je n'ai rien à faire. Et toi ? Loin de Natasha ? »

\- « Elle attend l'ordre de départ, d'ailleurs tu veux bien rester ici je vais aller chercher son sac, elle me la demander j'espérais que quelqu'un arrive en fait »

\- « Vas-y, comme ça je m'installe aussi »

Clint le remercia d'un sourire et partit d ans leur chambre récupérer le sac à l'effigie du SHIELD de Natasha. Il ferma à clé après avoir tout prit et partit la déposé dans son casier lui aussi verrouiller avec un code. Il se remit en route vers le Quinjet, mais fut de nous happer par l'agent Holden.

\- « Vous êtes sorti de votre coucou ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

\- « Mon coucou ? »

\- « Le Quinjet, je trouve que le coucou c'est plus mignon » souri-t-elle.

\- « Ah, et bien, oui je suis sortis de mon « coucou » » Dit l'archer sans plus.

Tony et Natasha firent leur apparition au bout du couloir opposé trop loin pour Clin ne les vois. Seulement Natasha les avait bien vu elle les regarda attentivement les nerfs soudainement à vif alors qu'elle plaisantais gaiement avec le génie qui lui était insupportable en temps normal.

\- « Natasha ? Tu m'écoute ? » demanda Tony.

\- « Elle le colle. Encore. »

Tony regarda dans la même direction que Natasha et vit Clint en Compagnie de l'agent Holden, il comprit alors que cette vue avez couper court à l'entrain de la veuve noire pour cette mission. Plus rien ne comptais sauf cette femme à côté de son homme à elle.

\- « Pourquoi vous êtes si sérieux ? » demanda l'agent Holden.

\- « Je pars pour la Russie ou des mecs armés jusqu'aux dents nous attendant avec des armes de pointe, je n'ai pas de super pouvoirs, je ne suis pas un sur-homme, vous verrez sur le terrain que vous deviendrez très sérieuse ne vous en faite pas pour ça »

\- « Vous avez d'autres armes que votre arc ? » Demanda-t-elle.

\- « Un glock 17 à la cuisse, un couteau mollet gauche, mes poings et tout cela suffit »

L'agent Holden souri et esquissa un rire.

\- « Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? » Demanda Hawkeye.

\- « Votre confiance en vous, ce n'est pas méchant mais vous-même vous ne semblez pas convaincue »

\- « J'ai une philosophie, on est convaincue de rien du tout venant de nous-même et des autres, un jours tout va bien, l'autre tout bascule j'ai fini d'être confiant »

Doucement l'agent Holden posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'archer, elle avait fait une boulette, encore une.

\- « Je fais souvent les gaffe par deux, c'est encore un mauvais souvenir… » Dit-elle.

\- « C'est rien on finit par s'habituer, tout le monde ne peux pas tout savoir de moi, ni des autres »

Natasha passa au rouge colère, Tony le vit et préféra s'éloigner. La veuve noire partit furieuse vers Clint. Ce dernière la vit arriver au dernier moment.

\- « Nath' ! Tu as….

\- Ca c'est à moi merci de l'avoir pris » Dit-elle prenant son sac « On vous attend au Quinjet vous être gentil vous vous dépêcher de finir votre petite discussion, y en a qui bosse »

La tornade Romanoff partit d'un pas furieux vers le hangars Clint était sidéré d'avoir vu Natasha aussi furieuse. Il comprit le malaise qui s'était produit et se mit à courir pour la rattraper.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint rattrapa Natasha avant l'entrée du hangar du Quinjet, il attrapa sa main et la retint.

\- « Natasha ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Clint.

\- « Rien. Lâche-moi. »

\- « Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? » insista Clint.

\- « Je t'ai dit de me lâcher Barton ! Alors lâche et de suite ! »

\- « Je lâche et tu m'explique ! »

\- « Va te faire voir Clint ! »

La veuve noire retira sa main et voulu partir vers le Quinjet mais Clint se mit devant elle lui barrant la route.

\- « Mais ça ne va pas ou quoi ? »

\- « Ça va très bien. Laisse-moi passer. » dit Natasha.

\- « Nath' c'est à cause de Stefani c'est ça ? » dit l'arche penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté gauche.

\- « Stefani ? Tiens donc ! Tu as son numéro aussi ? »

\- « C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle non ? »

\- « Agent Holden. C'est comme ça que TU dois l'appeler ! » râla la veuve noire.

\- « Donc c'est à cause d'elle. »

Natasha grogna et posa sa main sur son front exaspérée.

\- « Tu as deux solutions Clint sois tu te tais tu me laisse passer je me calme et tout se passe bien. Sois tu continues à m'emmerder on va se disputer et ça va tout faire foire. Les cartes son entre tes mains Hawkeye. »

L'archer soupira et la laissa passer, seulement il l'arrêta une nouvelle fois et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- « Tasha. »

Trop rancunière l'espionne le toisa et rentra dans le Quinjet. Clint soupira de nouveau et n'attendit pas Holden pour rentrer à l'intérieur de l'engin. A l'intérieur Bruce avait placer ses affaires et était déjà à sa place réglant les ordinateurs sur la prochaine mission et les substances à récupérer. Captain était au niveau de la table numérique étudiant les plans. Natasha silencieuse dans son coin ne faisait rien d'autre que choisir sa musique sur son portable pour le trajet. Chose totalement inhabituelle.

Tony était dans la zone de pilotage s'assurant que Jarvis était aussi maître du Quinjet pour les quelques heures de sommeils de l'équipe. Holden arriva à la suite se mettant dans un coin sans regarder personne. Clint s'assit aux commandes, contrarié.

\- « Elle est jalouse. » dit Tony.

\- « Sans déconner ? » dit Clint exaspéré.

\- « Elle va se calmer ne t'inquiète pas »

Pour seul réponse courtoise exagérée Clint souri a Tony et enclencha les boutons pour chauffer l'appareil.

\- « Quinjet X16 code de missio 06 G7. Demande autorisation de décollage »

\- « Agent Barton, autorisation de décollage accorder »

\- « Procédure de décollage enclenchée »

Le Quinjet s'avança sur la piste puis le décollage eu lieu rapidement, une fois dans les air l'engin calibrer sur les coordonnées de vol et Jarvis au commande Clint répartit à côté de Natasha il enleva doucement un de ses écouteurs.

\- « S'il te plaît arrête de faire la tête… » dit-il pénaux.

\- « Je ne fais pas la tête je me détends. »

\- « Natasha… s'il te plaît »

L'espionne récupéra son écouteur et le remit dans son oreille, les notes de Thunderstruck de ACDC s'entendaient largement.

\- « Et puis merde fais ce que tu veux ! »

L'archer se leva et répartit à sa place de pilote il baissa le siège, calla ses pieds sur le petit emplacement libre et prit son portable. Plus personne ne l'entendit.

A l'arrière l'agent Holden regarda le couple si éloigné, elle avait fait une énième gaffe mais celle-ci semblait la ravir quelque peu. Elle cachait son entrain à travers un visage neutre sans expression particulière, elle nettoyait son arme avec soin. Quand celle-ci fut parfaite à ses yeux elle partit vers Banner et Stark qui parlait de la mission.

\- « Messieurs ? Je peux me joindre à vous ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- « Bien sûr » souri Tony. « Vous avez eu le dossier avant nous qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous apprendre que nous ne savons pas ? »

\- « Et bien dite ce que vous savez déjà et je compléterais le tout » souri la jeune agent.

\- « Une question particulière restent en suspens » prit Banner « Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent faire avec toute ces substances… elle se rapproche plus ou moins de tout ce qui est adamentium et vibranium. Mais je ne vois pas la possible utilité. Des armes ? Une armée ? Une bombe ? il y en a assez pour faire des dégâts considérable »

\- « Peut-être les trois. Le plus important est de récupérer ses substances et mettre leurs équipes hors états de nuire. Je pense que tout devrait être très simple. Avec une telle équipe » dit Holden.

\- « Nous verrons bien. Il y a encore de nombreuses heures de vol je propose que nous essayons de dormir quand même » dit Banner.

\- « Je vais relever Clint et le laisser aller se reposer » dit Stark.

Tony partit en direction du siège de Clint et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Clint releva les yeux vers lui.

\- « Mhm ? »

\- « Va dormir. Je te relève. Natasha pique du nez va la rejoindre »

\- « Mouais… »

L'archer se lève et laissa la place à Tony, des deux le génie était celui qui dormait le moins en vol. Clint ne dormait qu'à moitié à chaque fois mais il profitait de la tranquillité du vol pour se reposer. Il sentit le regard de l'agent Holden sur lui mais il partit vers Natasha à qui il en enleva les deux écouteurs, fusillé du regard par la veuve noire, il lui sourit feignant de ne rien voir.

\- « Au dodo jolie araignée noire » souri Clint.

\- « J'n'ai pas sommeil. » dit-elle.

\- « C'est ça, et moi je suis le roi du Wakanda » répondit l'archer s'asseyant sur la banquette à côté d'elle.

Il s'étira et se mit dans sa position habituelle avant de fermer les yeux. Natasha le regarda un instant puis elle s'allongea posant sa tête sur la cuisse de l'archer. Les yeux clos elle attrapa son avant-bras et le serra entre ses mains, Clint souri et s'endormis à moitié. Il savait que la dispute n'était pas finie. Mais au moins cette habitude-là n'avait pas changée, même en colère elle tiendrait toujours son bras.


	4. Chapter 4

Aux alentours de deux heures Clint se réveilla, il s'étira et regarda autour de lui, tous dormaient sauf Steve qui était aux commandes. L'archer se frotta les yeux et regarda la jolie tête rousse à côté de lui, il caressa doucement sa joue et l'entendis ronronner, il sourit attrapa son pull du Shield et un autre pour combler son absence sous la tête de sa compagne quand il se leva, il attrapa une petite polaire qu'il avait dans son sac et la couvrit doucement. En silence il partit vers le poste de pilotage et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Steve.

\- « Hey » Dit Captain « Bien dormis ? »

\- « Je ne m'attendais pas m'endormir complètement, l'entraînement de ce matin surement. Va te reposer »

\- « Je n'ai pas sommeil tu sais, mais je te laisse les commandes avec plaisir » rit le soldat.

Steve se leva et laissa la place à l'archer qui régla les paramètres de vision à sa convenance.

\- « Tony m'a donné des coordonnées pour quand on survolera la Russie, il a une petite propriété il a dit que ce serait notre QG »

\- « Tony ? Une propriété dans le pays Soviet' ? Incroyable ! »

\- « Il m'a montré les photos c'est un petit chalet vraiment beau, bon c'est un chalet à la Stark je te laisse imaginer »

\- « J'imagine, j'imagine » rit l'archer.

Après quelques heures de vol encore le soleil n'allait plus tarder à se lever. Steve et Clint discutaient de tout et de rien pour tuer le temps, les commandes au relais de Jarvis. A l'arrière Banner et Stark dormaient encore, ainsi que Holden. Seule la veuve noire commença à remuer un peu, elle se frotta les yeux et frissonna, en se redressant elle enfila le pull de Clint. Elle s'étira et se leva, partant vers le poste de pilotage ou Clint et Steve sirotait un café tout droit sorti du thermos préparer par Natasha. L'espionne arriva vers eux.

\- « Bonjours Natasha » Sourit Steve.

\- « Salut toi » souri Clint lui servant un café dans un petit gobelet. « Tu as bien dormis ? »

\- « Oui, on est où ? » demanda-t-elle.

\- « On approche de la russie, regarde le soleil se lève » dit Clint

Il l'attira sur lui doucement et la laissa se caler. Steve comprit que l'archer voulait définitivement arrêter leur prise de bec, il ne dit rien et souri en les regardant. Natasha regarda devant elle et profita du lever de soleil sur sa patrie natale, cette russie qu'elle avait fuis mais dont le sang et la fierté coulait encore en elle. Elle avait le mentale russe c'est ceux qui avait séduit Clint, une femme intrépide et aussi incontrôlable que la puissance Russe. Il avait aimé ça et il aimait encore. L'espionne ferme les yeux quelque instant et attrapa la main de Clint qu'elle caressa doucement.

\- « Si tu fermes les yeux tu ne verra pas ça » dit Clint.

Natasha ouvrit les yeux et souri à Clint avant de regarde le lever du soleil contre son archer. Plus loin Tony ouvrit les yeux mais il paressa sur la petite banquette, Banner lui se leva et partit avec les autres, il salua Steve en silence quand ce dernier lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Le fauteuil assez grand cachait le couple complètement.

\- « Tu sais on pourrais venir passer des vacances des fois si tu veux » dit Clint.

\- « Où ça ? En Russie ? » Demanda Natasha.

\- « Tu me montrerais ce que tu connais tu me ferrais visiter entre-autre et puis on profiterais des plats russes et de temps à autres de la vodka pure » rit l'archer.

Natasha souri, retourner sur ses pas avec l'homme qui lui a fait voir autre chose. Ce serait un projet à envisager. Elle regarda l'archer avec amour puis autour d'elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- « привет _privet_ (Bonjour) » rougit elle.

Clint se mit à rire face au comportement enfantin de Natasha.

\- « привет моя любовь _privet moya lyubov'_ (Bonjour mon amour) » Sourit il. « Вы хотите, чтобы получить координаты объекта Тони? _Vy khotite, chtoby poluchit' koordinaty ob"yekta Toni?_ (Tu veux rentrer les coordonnées de la propriété de Tony ?) »

\- « Tony a une propriété en Russie ? » dit la russe choquée.

\- « Enfin on vous comprend ! Oui, Clint a eu la même réaction » rit Steve.

\- « Bonjours vous deux » dit Banner.

\- « Oh ! » Clint rougit « Bonjours Bruce »

Natasha lui fit un signe de la main et rentra les coordonnées en question.

\- « Nouvelles coordonnées enregistrées » dit Jarvis « Le chalet sera chauffée à votre arrivée et le petit déjeuner sera prêt »

\- « Tony est génial » dit Steve

\- « Je confirme » Dit Bruce

Les quelques heures de vol en plus passèrent entre temps tout le monde avait repris une occupation, préparer des tactiques de combats pour Steve, revoir les programmes de neutralisation informatique pour Tony et Bruce, vérifier ses armes pour Natasha et questionner Clint pour Holden qui avait pris place à proximité du poste de pilotage où l'archer surveiller les commandes toujours sous contrôle de Jarvis il les reprendrait lors de l'atterrissage. Holden le regardait et regardait le tableau de bord et se mordit la lèvre quand elle se dit que l'agent Barton connaissait les commandes sur le bout des doigts, son savoir lui plaisait énormément et rajoutais en elle cette envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

\- « Vous êtes déjà venu en Russie ? » Demanda-t-elle.

\- « Pour le boulot oui. »

\- « On arrive dans longtemps ? »

\- « Non, 45 minutes à peu près je dirais »

Natasha grogna discrètement.

\- « Clint ? » dit-elle doucement

\- « Tasha ? » L'archer se retournant.

\- « J'ai fait ton sac il est à côté du miens » souri Natasha.

\- « Tu es sûr d'avoir tout mit à l'intérieur ? » Rit l'archer en regardant son pull.

\- « Certaine ! » répondit la veuve noire fière d'elle.

L'archer se mit à rire et se retourna vers les commandes. Holden fut contrariée de voir que les deux espions étaient de nouveaux sur la même longueur d'onde. La fin du trajet se passait donc sans aucune question. Clint atterris alors sur l'espace réserver au Quinjet et ce dernier disparu dans un sous-sol. Les avengers se retrouvèrent alors directement à l'intérieur d'une aire d'arrivée.

\- « Très ingénieux pour éviter le froid Tony » rit l'archer

\- « Voyons Barton vous vous adressez à un génie là » rit Tony « Non en vérité c'était une idée de Pepper je suis complètement innocent »

L'équipe progressant dans le couloir ils montèrent dans un ascenseur dont la sortie débouchait directement sur un salon énorme et hautement high tech. Holden en reste bouche bée face à tout les autres qui se doutais du luxe dans lequel ils allaient vivre durant toute la mission.

\- « Je vais vous guider à vos chambres une fois ça fait on prendra un petit déjeuner et on mettra tout en œuvre, ça convient à tout le monde ? Clint un petit dodo peut être ? » dit Tony.

\- « Non ça ira je dormirais plus tard »

\- « On te suis Tony »

Chacun des avengers suivit le génie et se vit attribuer une chambre, le couple d'espion se vit attribuer la même ce qui n'étonne nullement. Dans celle-ci ils deposèrent leur affaires et Clint s'assit avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur le lit ses mains sur ses yeux.

\- « Fatigué Hawkeye ? » Demanda Natasha.

\- « Un peu, dormir ne serait pas de refus. J'attendrais le briefing »

\- « Le plus gros ce sera dans 2 jours »

\- « L'approche d'abord, Moscou est grand, la filature et tout le reste ça va prendre du temps. Quand on rentre je refuse tout et j'hiberne ! »

La veuve noire explosa de rire au dire de son archer. Ils retournèrent avec les autres quelques minutes plus tard quand tout le monde eu prit ses quartiers, tous se retrouvèrent à table profitant d'un bon petit déjeuner.

\- « Ça se passe tout le temps comme ça ? » Demanda Holden « Les chalet luxueux, les petits déjeuner et tout et tout ? »

\- « Non là c'est Tony qui nous héberge la situation fait que ça tombe bien. Autrement on se retrouve dans des lieux miteux ou même à dormir dans les SUV pour certains » dit Steve en regardant Clint.

\- « Au fur et à mesure on finit par y trouver un peu de confort » rit l'archer « mais merci Tony c'est chouette vraiment »

Le génie balaya d'une main les paroles de l'archer. Ils donneraient tout pour cette équipe. Sa seule véritable famille avec Pepper. Le petit déjeuner prit tout le monde débarrassa puis partis vers une grande table rectangulaire. Là où commença le briefing.

Les places de e chacun était les mêmes qu'aux SHIELD sauf que cette fois Clint se retrouva avec Natasha et Stefani à ses côtés.


	5. Chapter 5

L'archer était assez fatigué et n'avait aucune envie de contrôler une Natasha folle de Jalousie, il se mit alors de façon à être assez loin de Holden et plus proche de sa Natasha. Cette dernière posa son code sur le dossier de la chaise de son compagnon et passa ses doigts à la naissance de ses cheveux. Contact très discret, qu'elle s'accordait quand il n'y avait que les Avengers. Holden ne comptait pas. Steve prit place à l'avant avec Stark qui commandait les hologrammes. Il lança ce qui ressemblait à une photo vers le mur et le commanditeur des expédition apparus.

\- « Voici notre homme, celui dont il faut se méfier. Vladimir Danoff, il dirige trois entreprises plus quelque petits commerce, c'est un grosse tête. Diplômé de chimie et de biologie c'est le principale actionnaire de le société de transport qui acheminé la marchandise jusqu'ici en Russie. Il réside a Moscou dans une villa une autre l'extérieur de la ville mais il est souvent vu sur la grand place » dit le Soldat. « Il est de mon devoir de rappeler que Fury ne veux aucune perte humaine sauf en cas de force majeure. Il accepte les perte ennemie, mais pas de civil innocent »

Le soldat s'assit et Banner prit sa place au côté de Stark pour la partie scientifique de la mission.

\- « La marchandise en questions est du vibranium, ainsi que de l'adamentium. Les deux sont des matériaux très résistant comme peut le démontrer le bouclier de Steve. Fait en vibranium » dit Stark

\- « Par votre père monsieur Stark ? » Demanda Holden.

\- « Affirmatif. » dit simplement L'Iron Man.

\- « la mission consiste à s'emparer des projets de Danoff pour en informer les autorités russes mais aussi le Shield. Notre travail ici est essentiellement un travail de reconnaissance. C'est pourquoi je vais laisser Clint proposer une marche de manœuvre… »

Personne ne répondit, Holden regarda l'archer à côté d'elle et sourit en voyant l'espion endormis caler dans le fauteuil. Natasha regarda à son tour et pouffa de rire.

\- « Faudrait le réveillé » dit Holden.

\- « Je m'en charge merci. » dit Natasha la fusillant.

La veuve noire posa sa main sur le biceps de l'archer et le secoua tout doucement.

\- « Clint… Clint réveil toi » dit elle

\- « Tasha ?... » l'archer regarda autour de lui « Merde…. Pardon… » dit il en se frottant les yeux.

\- « Ça sens le dodo Hawkeye » rit Stefani.

Clint lui sourit simplement, et se leva en voyant la parti qui lui était du. Il prit le devant et commença.

\- « D'après des sources il serait toujours dans ce bar ci, le bar lui appartiendrait. En sachant que c'est aussi un hôtel restaurant luxueux, je ne serais pas surpris. J'ai donc élaboré des plans de missions » L'archer chercha ses feuilles.

\- « Regardez plutôt derrière vous » Sourit Holden.

\- « Ah, merci » Sourit Clint.

\- « Mais de rien »

L'archer se mit de façon à les présenter et à voir tout le monde. Natasha roula des yeux exaspérée.

\- « Il faudrait deux personne en infiltrations en tant que client, tout naturellement Natasha et Bruce. Steve sera sur la partit Sud-Sud Est où il y a habituellement un marché sur la grande place. Tony vous serez en Nord Nord Ouest un poste de commande infiltré sera là c'est vous qui surveillerez les caméras » Dit Clint.

\- « Entendu. Le système de discutions est l'habituel ? » Demanda le génie.

\- « Oui, les oreillettes, et vous le contact avec Jarvis. Rien ne change »

\- « Où tu seras toi ? » Demanda Natasha « et l'agent Holden »

\- « Je commencerai à infiltré le siège et l'agent Holden ferra un travail de surveillance extérieur. Vous, veillerez à ce que personne de leur équipe ne revienne au siège »

\- « Donc je serais avec vous » dit Stefani.

\- « Affirmatif. Enfin non. Vous vous serez dehors, moi dedans. Je vais recueillir les fichiers grâce aux programmes de Bruce et Tony » Expliqua Clint.

\- « On ne serait pas trop de deux ? » Demanda l'agent Holden.

\- « Vous savez je doute qu'un commandant d'unité, proposer au grade d'élite 4, ai besoin d'une agent débutante de votre trempe » dit Natasha.

L'agent Holden se tourna vers Natasha outrée.

\- « Une agent débutante renseignez vous un peu Mlle Romanoff. Je suis agent depuis 5 ans au SHIELD »

\- « Quel exploit ! 5 ans bravo vous avez atteint le cours élémentaires ! C'est très bien ! On vous demande pas d'être gradee mais expérimenté et laisser Clint avec vous dans une mission de cette ampleur me fait suee d'avance ! » Dit Natasha.

\- « Ne vous en faite pas je prendrai bien soin de votre compagnon ! »

\- « Le plus loin sera le mieux, contenter vous d'être utile au bon déroulement de sa mission le reste je m'en charge »

\- « Je serai utile croyez moi. »

\- « Une jolie minettes devant une pelle de surveillant rien à dire vous serez très utile finalement »

\- « Mesdemoiselles un peu de calme, certes notre archer ici présent est du premier choix mais ça ne sert à rien d'en faire un combat de coq je suis largement plus beau » dit Tony.

Clint le regarda en souriant amuser par le comportement du génie.

\- « Un premier choix déjà réservé. » dit Natasha croisant les bras.

\- « Seriez-vous jalouse Mlle Romanoff ? » Demanda Holden.

La veuve noire la regarda de la tête au pied et pouffa.

\- « Должен ли он иметь конкуренцию там уже Dolzhen li on imet' konkurentsiyu tam uzhe (Faudrait qu'il y ai de la concurrence déjà) »

\- « Наташа достаточно! Natasha dostatochno! (Natasha ça suffit), dit l'archer.

La veuve noire le fusillade du regard et croisa les bras. Tony regarda Steve et Bruce qui eux aussi avait comprit que la dispute du coup le était de nouveau d'actualité et l'esprit intrépide de la jeune Holden n'allait pas arranger les choses elle était d'ailleurs l'élément perturbateur. Clint prit le temps de termina la marche de manœuvre et tous partirent vaquer à des occupations différentes. Natasha qui était parti la première se mit sur le grand balcon. Clint soupira et sorti de la pièce avant même que Holden ne lui parle. Steve la regarda, un regard rempli de reproches qui fit baisser la tête à l'agent Holden.

L'archer partit sur le balcon retrouvant Natasha les coudes poses sur la rambarde penchée en avant, les cheveux volant avec la légère brise de vent.

\- « Tasha » dit Clint.

\- « Quoi ? » dit-elle sans se retourner.

\- « Tu fais de nouveau la tête… »

\- « C'est bizarre non ? Tu l'as choisi à elle pour t'accompagner plutôt qu'à moi. Et tu me remballe devant elle, désolée mais la mes nerfs vont lâcher »

\- « Tu te prend la tête pour rien Natasha mais vraiment pour rien. Tu l'as vu et tu l'as dit toi-même faudrait qu'il y ai de la concurrence et y en a pas. Regarde toi regarde la elle. Sérieusement Tasha y a pas à se poser 10 000 questions » dit l'archer se mettant à côté d'elle.

\- « Pourquoi tu l'as choisi à elle… »

\- « Première raison parce-que je n'ai aucune confiance en elle donc l'a savoir loin de vous tous me convient parfaitement. Secondo parce-que toi tu es une vraie espionne et elle… je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle est. Tu es plus douée en infiltrations et en camouflage »

La veuve noire refusa de comprendre tout de même sa colère restant très présente. Clint la regarda.

\- « Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… » dit Clint la tête baissée. « T'avoir sommer de t'arrêter comme ça… je n'aurais pas du… » dit il relevant le tête et approchant sa main pour caresser les cheveux de la rousse.

\- « Laisse moi seule Clint. » dit la rousse mauvaise en s'éloignant.

L'archer baissa de nouveau la tête enleva sa veste et la laissa sur la rambarde avant de rentrer dans le chalet les mains dans les poches. Il partit dans sa chambre prenant place au bureau devant ses plans de missions. Il les avait déjà tous imprégnés. Il décida alors de se mettre sur les rapports qu'il devait retranscrire à la main pour les valides ensuite. Son état actuel encouragea ses pas vers le petit bar, la ou il prit une bouteille de vodka, il en versa un fond dans un verre. Il n'était pas comme Tony, il ne buvait pas pour oublier. Il buvait pour son plaisir personnel. Il allait se mettre sur les rapports quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Il grogna et partit ouvrir. L'agent Holden se dressa devant lui.

\- « Oui ? » Demanda Clint.

\- « Je… je voulais faire mes excuses à Natasha » dit elle.

\- « Elle n'est pas là. »

\- « Je m'excuse auprès de vous aussi » dit elle.

\- « C'est rien. Je peux faire autre chose ? » dit Clint.

\- « Avec tout ça vous avez oublier d'expliquer en quoi allait consister ma présence au siège »

\- « A surveiller mes arrières par l'extérieur rien de plus simple » dit Clint.

\- « Je pense que je serais capable de le faire »

\- « Faudrait plutôt en être sûr si c'est pas le cas je délègue par de souci »

\- « Non non ! J'en sui sûr ! » Dit elle.

\- « Bien. Vous voulez peut être le plan de mission ? » dit Clint.

\- « Si vous l'avez je veux bien.. »

\- « Bien sûr que je l'ai c'est une évidence je vais le prendre »

L'archer partit vers le bureau, ayant un coup de chaud il enleva son pull et se mit en débardeur. Au loin Natasha arrivait dans le couloir, la veste de Clint dans les mains. Elle grogna quand elle vit Holden devant la porte de leur chambre. Elle se rapprocha.

\- « On ne peut pas dire que monsieur Stark ne chauffe pas il fait une chaleur » dit elle

\- « Quand on sait les températures extérieur on se sens au chaud dans tout les endroits clos »

Clint lui tendit le plan de mission qui la concernait.

\- « Désolé pour l'écriture » dit il.

\- « Ce n'est rien, je vais déchiffrer, la codification après tout c'est quelque chose de chez nous » rit elle.

\- « Alors je suis sur que vous vous en sortirez très bien. J'ai des rapports de missions à écrire je suis désolé »

\- « Il n'y a pas de mal. Merci beaucoup Clint. »

\- « Bonne soirée agent Holden. »

L'archer contrarier voulait abréger cette discutions. Natasha avait bien sûr prit les précautions de se mettre dans l'ombre pour ne pas être vu. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre parler. Mais elle voulait surtout voir si Clint allait lui dire qu'elle était venu jusqu'à la. Même si elle n'était pas rentrée dans leur chambre. Quand l'agent Holden fut loin elle reprit son chemin vers sa chambre. Elle entra sans frapper. Clint posa une énième fois son stylo et regarda sa compagne.

\- « Hey… » dit il.

\- « Mhm »

\- « Holden est passée. Elle voulait te présenter ses excuses. Et le plan de mission qui la concernait »

Bon point. Il lui avait dit.


	6. Chapter 6

La veuve noire regarda quand même l'archer d'un air mauvais. Clint ne releva pas et se remit à son bureau. Natasha quant à elle partit dans la douche laissant l'archer a ses rapports. Quand elle ne fut plus dans la chambre Clint soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il aimait Natasha mais ne supportait pas ces crises de jalousie. Il savait qu'il devait se rattraper que le fait qu'il avait dissocier leur binôme ne lui plaisait pas. Ils étaient partenaire en tout et pour tout. Et il se doutais que sa mission allait prendre beaucoup plus de temps.

Il prit le temps en faisant ses rapports de revoir toute la manœuvre le concernant qu'il avait en tête. Mais il fut coupé par son téléphone qui vibra. Il sourit en voyant le nom de Natasha sur l'écran.

_Tu as moins de 5 minutes pour venir me rejoindre dans cette douche autrement tu vas dormir sur le canapé Barton_

Il verrouilla son téléphone enleva son Marcel et entra dans la salle de bain, la cabine de douche fermer il entendait l'eau couler. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra a son tour rejoindre la veuve noire qui lui tournais le dos. Clint se rapprocha doucement et se mit derrière elle, enroulant ses bras autour de sa poitrine. L'espionne pencha sa tête en arrière dévoilant son cou ou l'eau ruisselait doucement. L'archer l'embrassa tendrement lapant les gouttes avec sa langue, il mordit légèrement le coup de sa compagne la marquant très peu. Natasha se mordit la lèvre et passa ses mains sur les bras de son homme les resserrant autour d'elle. Clint embrasse alors doucement sa peau la serrant comme elle aimait. Par ses gestes il voulait la rassurer sachant qu'elle doutait de lui en ce moment même.

Il l'a retourna pour la mettre face à lui et caressa sa joue en la regardant dans les yeux, collant doucement son front contre le sien. La veuve noire ferma les yeux posant ses mains sur le torse de l'archer, qui lui l'entoura de ses bras pour la serrer avec amour contre lui.

\- « Tu es à moi Clint. » dit Natasha

\- « Corps et âme Natasha tu le sais ça »

\- « Je n'aime pas la voir te tourner autour… » avoue-t-elle

L'archer souri et continua son étreinte caressant les cheveux de sa compagne, la tête de cette dernière reposant sur son torse. Il remonta son menton pour mettre son visage face au sien et l'embrassa passionnément. Descendant ses mains au creux du dos de l'espionne. Natasha sourit et gémit doucement pendant le baiser elle descendit tout en caressant le corps de Clint vers sa taille qu'elle entoura doucement, sa main gauche partit vers le membre de l'archer qu'elle prit délicatement en main, le caressant langoureusement. Clint lui mordit la lèvre et la souleva posant ses mains sur ses fesses, il l'a plaqua doucement contre le mur.

La veuve noire descendit alors une jambe au sol laissant l'autre autour de la taille de son homme, sans jamais quitter ses lèvres. Le sentant dur dans sa main elle dirigea doucement sa virilité en elle avant d'entourer le cou de son archer. Doucement le blond commença à se mouvoir en elle avec amour et passion. Décrivant dans chacun de ses gestes l'amour qu'il lui portait. Sa douceur n'avait pas d'égale. A ce moment-là, la veuve noire se gonfla de fierté en pensant au fait que seule elle connaissait la douceur de l'archer. Elle le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait s'accrochant au gémissement de son archer au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait elle répétait son prénom en griffant son dos et attrapant fortement ses cheveux. Clint quant à lui gémissait tenant la jambe de la veuve noire à la pliure de son genoux son autre main au creux de son dos pour ramener son bassin vers lui a chaque coup de reins.

L'orgasme arriva de manière fulgurante pour les deux agents, se serrant fort dans leur bras leur lèvre scellée l'une à l'autre. Clint câlina Natasha quelque minutes avant de la mettre dos à lui et de commencer à savonner ses cheveux, la veuve noire ronronna les yeux fermés. L'archer souri, il rinça doucement sa belle chevelure rousse et ce fut à la veuve noire de savonner les cheveux blonds de l'archer, ce dernier se baissa légèrement pour lui faciliter l'accès. Les cheveux du tireur maintenant rincés, la fin du la douche se fit avec quelques rires. Clint sortit en premier de la cabine suivit de Natasha.

\- Je vais certainement me coucher tôt ce soir, dit Natasha.

\- En même temps on n'a pas beaucoup dormit, rit l'archer.

\- C'est ta faute, rit Natasha.

\- Ah non, c'est moi qui est dit qu'on allait mal dormir dans le quinjet. C'est toi qui à continuer.

\- Mais tu n'as pas dit non et tu as pas chercher à me repousser !

\- Politesse quand tu me tiens, la taquina l'archer.

Natasha roula des yeux et s'habilla en même temps que Clint. Ils sortir tous les deux de la salle de bain et s'allongèrent sur le lit l'un contre l'autre se câlinant amoureusement. La veuve noire ferma les yeux tout contre Clint exténuée par le voyage.

_Monsieur Barton, monsieur Stark et Captain Rogers vous demande dans la salle de conférence, informa Jarvis.

Clint soupira.

\- « Je plein le jour où il m'arrivera quelque chose ils seront perdus sans moi c'est sûr » rit l'archer.

\- « Clint… ne dit pas des trucs comme ça… » dit Natasha.

\- « C'est la vérité je crois » dit l'archer toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- « Ils ne serons jamais plus affecter que moi si un malheur devait arriver… »

L'archer regarda sa compagne si fragile émotionnellement et mentalement quand elle était fatiguée, il l'a regarda dans le yeux et caressa sa joue.

\- « Je serais toujours avec toi Tasha, je reviendrais toujours quoi qu'il arrive »

La veuve noire l'embrasse doucement et caressa sa joue.

\- « Ne les fait pas attendre… » dit elle a contre cœur.

\- « Je reviens vite, dors pendant ce temps je ne suis pas loin »

Natasha hocha la tête et se calla sur le coussin de Clint son t-shirt contre elle. Quand ce dernier fut parti elle soupira et se sentit soudainement seule. Elle se redressa dans le lit et attendit patiemment.

L'archer quant à lui partit vers la salle de conférence retrouver les deux Avengers qui l'y avait convier.

\- « J'espère que c'est important » dit Clint.

\- « Déranger ? » dit Tony.

\- « Aucunement. Natasha est fatiguée et quand elle est comme ça elle préfère que je reste avec elle » expliqua l'archer.

\- « Ça ne sera pas long je veux juste mettre en place une marche de manœuvre en cas de problème » dit Steve

\- « J'y ai pensé » dit l'archer « Pour vous se sera un repli partiel, si un est en difficultés, le replis d'un autres agents lui servira de diversions. Des codes sont établis. On sera en liaison radio constante »

\- « Et toi ? » Demanda le Captain.

\- « Je n'ai pas de marche de manœuvre précise. Juste un repli d'urgence et j'ai repérer une niche où je peux me mettre en sécurité. Holden est un pion à l'extérieur elle peut bouger facilement et se mettre à l'abri. Il suffit juste qu'elle fasse son travail comme il faut… »

Captain America regarda l'archer qu'il savait pessimiste même si mettre sa vie en danger n'était pas un problème pour lui, il n'avait aucune confiance en Holden.

\- « Clint si tu n'es pas sur tu peux encore changer les plans »

\- « Non hors de question que je la laisse avec Natasha ou un de vous. C'est trop dangereux. Alors elle restera dans mes pâtes »

Pendant ce temps l'agent Holden passait dans les couloirs, elle arriva devant la porte du couple Barton Romanoff et s'arrêta. Elle peut le temps d'écouter si un quelconque bruit en sortait mais rien. Elle tapa alors à la porte. La veuve noire à se son se leva le t-shirt de Clint toujours dans sa main, elle ouvrit la porte et eu une expression très mauvaise quand elle vit la jeune agent.

\- « Vous avez louper Clint. » dit-elle.

\- « Ce n'est pas Clint que je suis venu voir. »

\- « Faite comme si vous ne m'aviez pas vu dans ce cas »

La veuve noire allait fermer la porte quand elle fut retenue pas une main fine mais avec une forte poigne.

\- « Agent Romanoff s'il vous plaît. »

\- « Foutez-moi la paix je ne le répéterais pas. »

\- « …. »

L'agent Holden laissa finalement la porte se fermer. La discutions avec la veuve noire était totalement impossible. Elle soupira et partis vers les salles communes ou elle y retrouva Bruce. Elle souri et partit vers lui.

\- « Docteur Banner »

\- « Agent Holden, je vous pensais en train de vous reposer »

\- « Je n'aime pas spécialement dormir quand ce n'est pas le soir »

\- « C'est plus compliquer oui. Ça semble tendu entre vous et Natasha »

\- « Oh… elle pense que je chercher à me rapprocher de Clint »

\- « Si c'est le cas je vous le déconseille. Et puis de toute manière vous perdez votre temps. Clint à eu d'autre proposition mais Natasha restait et restera son unique choix »

\- « Ils sont très…. Fusionel » dit la jeune femme.

\- « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Dans sa chambre Natasha tournait en rond, elle savait Clint à l'extérieur et sa jalousie ne cessait de grandir. Elle s'habilla donc d'un jooging et remplace son débardeur par le t-shirt de Clint et sort de la chambre.


End file.
